It'll all work out in the end
by ibeme224
Summary: oneshot maybe a story later. PercyXJason Rating; M Slash/Yaoi: Graphic depictions of sex Don't like? Don't read. Review please! my first smut scene


Percy

Percy sat in his cabin thinking, just thinking about everything. How devastated he had been when Annabeth left him for Leo, how he had been so confused about his feelings years ago when Luke had died, how he had been confused about his feelings for Thalia and the later her brother Jason. "Jason" he said with a dreamy sigh. He still wasn't sure how his dad would feel if he told him that he was bisexual but he had a feeling his mom would be ok with it. His gay love life hadn't done so well as of yet though. What, with Luke being his first crush, and dieing, and then Jason not even realizing how Percy felt about him. He and Piper had broken up a while ago though. Something about how he never focused on her and was always distracted. Percy didn't care though, it just gave him more to fantasize about because maybe, just maybe, Jason was bisexual as well and maybe he shared feelings for Percy the way Percy felt about him. Yeah right Percy scolded himself for thinking such rash thoughts. His thought process was pleasantly interrupted by Jason's gorgeous face with a smirk.

"What are you doing Jackson, thinking about how much you're attracted to men?" he laughed. "No, but why do you care what I'm thinking anyway?" He flustered, blushing. "Maybe I wanna be one of the men you're attracted to. Ever think of that, seaweed brain?" he said with a grin. Percy usually hated when anyone but Annabeth called him that. Thalia had done it years ago and the resulting fight almost killed them both but strangely, it didn't bother him hearing it from Jason. "Oh, now do you?" he said playfully "You trying to confess something Grace?" Jason smiled. "Maybe I am, problems?" "Not at all. Maybe I do feel attracted to you Jason. what are you gonna do about it?" He smiled at the younger demigod. "Something" Percy smiled "Oh? What kind of some-" he was cut off as the blonde smashed their lips together. After continuing the kiss for a minute, Jason broke it off. Percy reacted like he was happy but surprised. "So you were serious then?" Jason blushed. "Maybe I was. Apparently, you where as well" He put on a shy smile. "How far did you plan on taking it?" Percy stared at him quizzically. "What are you talking about?" The confused son of Jupiter asked him. Percy reacted only by jumping onto the son of the sky god and attacking his mouth with his own. The kiss continued and deepened over the next two minutes before finally, Jason swiped his tongue along Percy's bottom lip and asked for entrance though, he would have forced his way in otherwise, and to his satisfaction, was granted entry into the dark haired boy's mouth. He explored his older counterpart with his tongue and within a few minutes, they were stripping each other of articles of clothing. They sat there connected by their mouthes in nothing but their boxers for a few moments before Percy broke the kiss and began to move downward on the younger boy. He began sucking his neck for only a moment before moving on to suck Jason's nipples. Then he continued his way down Jason's blonde happy trail to start to play with his sweltering erection with his mouth through the boy's underwear. He looked up at his sexual partner with a dirty expression on his face.

He eventually got bored with using his mouth and took out the boy's package with his hand and began stroking. Jason was huge in percy's eyes. he blushed slightly realizing that the younger demigod in front of him was bigger than he was in the downstairs area. The moans and noises from Jason just made Percy's unattended erection swelteringly more painful. "Ahh fuckk...Stop teasing Perce" came Jason's plea for release. The older of the two came back up to kiss the blonde as he began to put a condom on Jason's huge member.

After Jason was lubed up and they were both stripped of their boxers, Percy straddled his partner and began making out with him again, one hand toying with Jason's nipples. he could feel Jason's cock brushing against his ass and it turned him on even more than he already was. The feel of his bush rubbing against the bottom of Percy's ass making him even more in need of Jason's presence inside of him.

Slowly, after looking at Percy for approval, Jason began to insert himself into Percy's hot, tight, ass. "Fuck, you're tight Percy" he seethed. A cry of pleasure and pain was let out by Percy as Jason had fully inserted himself into the smaller of the two. After a minute of adjusting to the welcome intrusion to his body, Percy nodded for Jason to continue and within a minute, Jason was slamming his rod in and out of Percy at inhuman speeds. As Percy moved slightly and felt Jason slam back into him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jason hit his sweet spot. "Harder, Fuck me harder!" The raven-haired boy screamed in pleasure. He continued to drive his rock-hard cock into Percy for the next few minutes hitting that spot on every try, until finally, he felt himself overwhelmed with pleasure as he reached his climax inside of Percy. They came together as both let out a loud moan of pleasure as Jason released into the condom inside of Percy and Percy shot his essence all over their stomachs. They rode out their orgasms together and just lay there afterwards. "I love you Jason, I have since the day we met." Percy panted. "I love you too Percy" came Jason's exasperated reply. Soon after both drifted off into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of each other's bodies.


End file.
